doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Poemas
Ao longo de Doki Doki Literature Club!, os personagens mostram poemas e pedaços de escrita que fizeram para cada dia para trocar com os membros do Clube de Literatura. Cada poema é diferente em cada ato e geralmente é baseado nos eventos que estão acontecendo. Aqui está uma lista de quase todos eles. Poemas da Sayori Ato 1 Querida Luz do Sol : A forma que você brilha através das minhas cortinas pela manhã : Me faz sentir como se você estivesse com saudade de mim. : Beijando minha testa para me ajudar a levantar da cama. : Fazendo eu esfregar o sono dos meus olhos. : Você está me pedindo para sair e brincar? : Está confiando em mim para desejar que um dia chuvoso não venha? : Olho para cima. O céu é azul. : É um segredo, mas confio em você também. : Se não fosse por você, eu poderia dormir para sempre. : Mas não estou com raiva. : Eu quero café da manhã. "Garrafas" : Eu arranco meu couro cabeludo, como a tampa de um jarro de biscoitos. : É o lugar secreto onde guardo todos os meus sonhos. : Pequenas bolas de raios solares, todas se esfregando juntas como um bando de gatinhos. : Eu alcanço o interior com meu polegar e arranco uma delas. : É quente e dá um formigamento. : Mas não há tempo a perder! Coloquei em uma garrafa para mantê-la segura. : E coloquei a garrafa na prateleira, com todas as outras garrafas. : Pensamentos felizes, pensamentos felizes, pensamentos felizes em garrafas, todos em fileira. : Minha coleção me traz muitos amigos. : Cada garrafa é uma luz das estrelas para compensar. : Às vezes, meu amigo se sente de um certo modo. : E aparece uma garrafa para salvar o dia. : Noite após noite, mais sonhos. : Amigo após amigo, mais garrafas. : Meus dedos vão cada vez mais fundo. : Como se explorando uma caverna escura, descobrindo segredos nos cantos e fendas. : Escavando e escavando. : Arranhando e arranhando. : Eu sopro a poeira das tampas de garrafa. : Não parece que o tempo passou. : Minha prateleira vazia poderia ter algumas mais. : Meus amigos olham através da minha porta da frente trancada. : Por fim, tudo está pronto. Eu abro e meus amigos entram. : Eles entram, com tanta pressa. Eles realmente querem minhas garrafas tanto assim ? : Eu freneticamente puxo elas das prateleiras, uma após a outra. : Segurando elas para cada um dos amigos. : Cada uma das garrafas. : Mas cada vez que deixo uma ir, ela se quebra contra o azulejo entre meus pés. : Pensamentos felizes, pensamentos felizes, pensamentos felizes em estilhaços, espalhados pelo chão. : Elas deveriam ser para meus amigos, meus amigos que não estão sorrindo. :Todos estão gritando, implorando. Alguma coisa. : Mas tudo que eu escuto é eco, eco, eco, eco, eco. : Dentro da minha cabeça. "%" : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. : Saia da minha Cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha cabeça. Saia da minha : Saia. : Da. : Minha. : Cabeça. : Saia da minha cabeça antes que eu faça o que sei que é melhor para você. : Saia da minha cabeça antes que eu dê ouvidos a tudo que ela me disse. : Saia da minha cabeça antes que eu te mostre o quanto te amo. : Saia da minha cabeça antes que eu termine de escrever esse poema. : Mas um poema nunca acaba de verdade. : Ele só para de se mover. Poemas da Natsuki Ato 1 Aguias Podem Voar Esse poema é mostrado no segundo dia. : Macacos podem escalar : Grilos podem saltar : Cavalos podem correr : Corujas podem caçar : Guepardos podem correr : Águias podem voar : Pessoas podem tentar : Mas isso é tudo. Amy gosta de aranhas Esse poema é mostrado no terceiro dia. : Sabe o que ouvi sobre Amy? : Amy gosta de aranhas. : Aranhas nojentas, evasivas, cabeludas e feias! : E por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Amy tem uma bela voz para cantar. : Eu ouvi ela cantando minha música de amor favorita. : Toda vez que ela cantava o refrão. Meu coração batia ao ritmo das palavras . : Mas ela gosta de aranhas. : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Certa vez, eu machuquei minha perna. : Amy me ajudou e me levou á enfermaria. : Tentei não deixá-la tocar em mim. : Ela gosta de aranhas, então suas mãos provavelmente são nojentas. : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Amy tem muitos amigos. : Sempre vejo ela conversando com as pessoas. : Ela provavelmente fala sobre aranhas. : E se os amigos dela começarem a gostar de aranhas também? : É por isso que não sou amiga dela. : Não importa se ela tem outros passatempos. : Não importa se ela faz isso em privado. :Não importa se isso não machuca ninguém. : É nojento. : Ela é nojenta. : O mundo é melhor sem amantes de aranhas. : Eu vou contar a todos. Porquê Você Se o jogador escreveu os três poemas para a Natsuki. : Amanhã será mais brilhante comigo por perto : Mas quando o hoje é sombrio, eu só posso abaixar a cabeça : Vejo um pouco mais para o futuro : Porque você olha para mim. : Quando eu quero dizer algo, eu digo com um grito! : Mas meus sentimentos mais genuínos nunca podem sair. : Minhas palavras são um pouco menos vazias : Porque você me escuta. : Quando algo esta acima de mim, eu alcanço as estrelas. : Mas quando me sinto pequena, não chego muito longe. : Minha postura é um pouco mais alta : Porque você se senta comigo. : Eu acredito em mim mesma com todo o meu coração. : Mas o que eu faço quando ele está despedaçado? : Minha fé é um pouco mais forte : Porque você confiou em mim. : Minha caneta sempre coloca os meus sentimentos a prova. : Eu não sou uma boa escritora, mas o meu melhor é o meu melhor. : Meus poemas são um pouco mais estimados : Porque você pensa em mim. : Porque você, porque você, porque você. Eu serei sua praia Este poema é mostrado no quarto dia, se o jogador não fez três poemas que atraem Natsuki. : Sua mente está tão cheia de problemas e medos : Isso diminui seu encanto ao longo dos anos : Mas hoje tenho um lugar especial : Uma praia para nós irmos. : Uma costa que ultrapassa a sua vista : Um mar que cintila com uma luz brilhante : As paredes de sua mente irão derreter : Diante do brilho ensolarado. : Eu serei a praia que lava suas preocupações : Eu serei a praia que você sonha durante cada dia : Eu serei a praia que faz seu coração pular : De certa forma, sua mente o deixou há muito tempo. : Vamos enterrar seus pensamentos pesados em uma pilha de areia : Banhe-se nos raios de sol e segure minha mão : Lave suas inseguranças no mar salgado : E deixe-me ver você brilhar. : Deixe suas memórias em uma trilha de pegadas : Liberte-se em minha vela ventosa : E lembre-se dos motivos pelos quais você é maravilhosa : Quando você pressionar seus lábios contra os meus. : Eu seriei a praia que lava suas preocupações : Eu serei a praia que você sonha durante cada dia : Eu serei a praia que faz seu coração pular : De certa forma, sua mente o deixou há muito tempo. : Mas se você me deixar ao seu lado : Sua própria praia, sua própria fuga : Você aprenderá se amar novamente. Ato 2 'T3BlbiBZb3VylFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ ' SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5 IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0 b3AgbXlzZWxmLg Tradução: Abra seu terceiro olho Posso sentir a ternura de sua pele através da faca, como se fosse uma extensão do meu senso de toque. Meu corpo quase convulsa. Há algo incrivelmente desmaiado, no fundo, que grita para resistir a esse prazer incontrolável. Mas eu já posso dizer que estou sendo empurrado para a borda. Não posso ... Não consigo me parar hahaha 'Pedido da Natsuki: (Sem título)' Não sei mais como dizer isso. Mas tem algo que vem me preocupando. Yuri tem agido de forma estranha ultimamente. Vocês esta aqui alguns dias, então pode não saber o que estou querendo dizer. Mas ela normalmente não é assim. Ela sempre foi quieta, e educada, e atenciosa...coisas assim. Tudo bem... Isso é realmente embaraçoso, mas estou me forçando a engolir o orgulho. A verdade é que estou REALMENTE preocupada com ela. Mas se eu tentar falar com ela, ela ficará novamente com raiva de mim. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu acho que você é a unica pessoa que ela ira ouvir. Não sei por que. Mas, por favor, tente fazer algo. Talvez você possa convencê-lá a conversar com um terapeuta. Eu sempre quis tentar ser melhor amiga da Yuri e realmente e de ver isso acontecer. Eu sei que vou me odiar mais tarde por admitir isso, mas no momento eu não me importo. eu simplesmente me sinto tão impotente. Então, por favor, veja se você consegue fazer algo para ajudar. Não quero nada de ruim aconteça com ela. Eu farei cupcakes para você se for preciso. Então, por favor, tente fazer algo. Quanto a Monika... Não sei por que, mas ela tem agido bem evasiva quanto a isso. É como se ela simplesmente quisesse que nós ignorássemos isso. Então eu estou brava com ela agora e é por isso que estou falando com você sobre isso. NÃO DEIXE ELA SABER QUE ESCREVI: ISSO!!!! Basta fingir que te dei um poema muito bom, tudo bem? Estou contando com você. Obrigada por ler. Poemas da Yuri Ato 1 'Fantasma sob a luz' Este poema é mostrado no segundo dia. : As mechas do meu cabelo iluminam-se sob o brilho âmbar : banhando-se : deve ser esse : o último poste de luz restante a ter resistido ao teste do tempo : o último ainda a ser substituído pela tonalidade azul-verde doentia do futuro : eu me banho. Calma; respirando o ar do presente, mas vivendo no passado : a luz cintila : e eu cintilo de volta. O Guaxinim Este poema é mostrado no terceiro dia. : Aconteceu no meio da noite enquanto eu estava cortando um pão para um pequeno lanche : Minha atenção foi atraída pelo arranhar de um guaxinim fora da minha janela. : Foi, creio eu, a primeira vez que notei as minhas estranhas tendências de uma incomum humana. : Dei ao guaxinim um pedaço de pão, meu subconsciente bem ciente de suas consequências : Bem ciente, de que quando um guaxinim é alimentado, ele volta por mais. : A beleza sedutora da minha faca de corte foi o sintoma. : O pão, minha curiosidade está com fome. : O Guaxinim, um impulso. : A lua incrementa sua fase e reflete muito mais sobre a luz da lâmina de minha faca. : A mesma luz que cintila nos olhos do Guaxinim. : Eu faço o pão, fresco e macio, o Guaxinim fica ansioso. : Ou eu esteja apenas projetando minhas emoções para o animal recém-satisfeito. : O Guaxinim começou a me seguir. : Podíamos dizer que nos acostumamos um com o outro. : O Guaxinim fica com fome mais e mais frequentemente, então o meu pão sempre servia. : Toda vez quebrando minha faca de corte, ele me mostra sua excitação. : Uma onda de sangue. Comportamento clássico. Eu faço o pão. : E me alimento novamente. Fantasma sob a Luz (2) Se o jogador escreveu os três poemas para Yuri. As mechas do meu cabelo iluminam por entre o brilho âmbar. Banhando. Distante, uma luz azul-verde cintila. Uma figura solitária cruza seu caminho - uma silhueta obstruindo o estranho brilho Meu coração bate. A silhueta cresce. Mais perto e mais perto Eu abro meu guarda-chuva, procurando uma sombra para esconder minha visibilidade. Mas é tarde demais. Ele pisa para dentro da luz da rua. Eu me assusto e derrubo meu guarda-chuva. A luz cintila. Meu coração bate. Ele levanta o braço. O tempo para. O único indício de movimento é a luz âmbar cintilando contra seu braço levantado. A luz cintilante está em ritmo com os batimentos do meu coração. Provocando-me para que eu sucumbisse para essa emoção proibida. Você já ouviu falar em um fantasma se sentindo aquecido antes? Desistindo de entender, eu rio. Entender é superestimado. Eu toco a mão dele. A cintilação para. Fantasmas são azul-verde. Meu coração é âmbar Praia Se o jogador não escreveu os três poemas para Yuri. : Uma maravilha milhões de anos em construção. : Onde o útero da terra encontra caoticamente a superfície. : Sob um céu azul claro, uma vastidão de felicidade- : Mas sob nuvens cinzentas, um enigma sem fim. : O mundo mais fácil no qual se perder : É aquele onde tudo pode ser encontrado. : Uma pessoa só pode construir um castelo de areia onde a areia esta molhada. : Mas onde a areia está molhada, a maré vem. : Irá ela lamber suavemente seus alicerces até você ceder? : Ou será que uma onda repentina o derrubará em um piscar de olhos? : De qualquer forma, o resultado é o mesmo. : Mesmo assim, nós ainda construímos castelos de areia. : Eu fico parada onde a espuma envolve meus tornozelos. : Onde meus dedos do pé afundam na areia. : O ar salgado é terapêutico. : A brisa é suave, mas poderosa. : Eu afundo meus dedos do pé na fronteira final, tentada pelas ondas espumosas. : Volte e eu abandono minha paz para me desgastar na costa. : Continue em frente e eu retorno para a Terra para sempre. Ato 2 '' '''Roda' Este poema é visto no terceiro dia. : uma roda girando. Rodando um eixo. Moendo. Cabeça do parafuso. Engrenagem : linear. Céu caindo. Sete estacas sagradas. Um navio ancorado. um portal para : outro mundo. Uma corda fina amarrada a uma corda grossa. Uma sela rasgada. : Engrenagem parabólica. Universo em expansão. Tempo controlado por rodas escorregadias. : Existência de Deus. Nadando com água aberta em todas as direções. : Afogamento. Uma oração escrita em sangue. Uma oração escrita em serpentes : devoradoras de tempo com olhos humanos. Um fio que liga todos os olhos humanos : vivos. Um caleidoscópio de estacas sagradas. Engrenagem exponencial. Um céu de : estrelas explodindo. Deus refutando a existência de Deus. Uma roda girando em seis : dimensões. Quarenta engrenagens e um tilintar de um relógio. Um relógio que marca : um segundo para cada rotação do planeta. Um relógio que ressoa quarenta vezes : cada vez que marca cada segundo. Uma cabeça de parafuso de estacas sagradas : amarradas a existência de um navio ancorado a outro mundo. Um caleidoscópio : de sangue escrito em relógios. Uma oração devoradora de tempo conectando um céu : de quarenta engrenagens e olhos humanos abertos em todas direções. Engrenagem : respirando. Cabeça de parafuso respirando. Navio respirando. Portal respirando. : serpentes respirando. Deus respirando. Sangue respirando. Estacas sagradas : respirando. Olhos humanos respirando. Tempo respirando. Oração respirando. Céu : respirando. Roda respirando. 'mdpnfbo,jrfp:' ed,,zinger suivante,,tels handknits finish,,cagefuls basinlike bag octopodan,,imbossing vaporettos rorid easygoingnesses nalorphines,,benzol respond washerwomen bristlecone,,parajournalism herringbone farnarkeled,,episodically cooties,,initiallers bimetallic,,leased hinters,,confidence teetotaller computerphobes,,pinnacle exotically overshades prothallia,,posterior gimmickry brassages bediapers countertrades,,haslet skiings sandglasses cannoli,,carven nis egomaniacal,,barminess gallivanted,,southeastward,,oophoron crumped,,tapued noncola colposcopical,,dolente trebbiano revealment,,outworked isotropous monosynaptic excisional moans,,enterocentesis jacuzzi preoccupations,,hippodrome outward googs,,tabbises undulators,,metathesizing,,sharia prepostor,,neuromast curmudgeons actability,,archaise spink reddening miscount,,madmen physostigmin statecraft neurocoeles bammed,,tenderest barguests crusados trust,,manshifts darzis aerophones,,reitboks discomposingly,,expandors,,monotasking galabia,,pertinents expedients witty,,chirographies crachach unsatisfactoriness swerveless,,flawed sepulchred thanksgiver scrawl skug,,perorate stringers gelatine flagstones,,chuses conceptualization surrejoined,,counterblasts rache,,numerative,,delirifacients methylthionine,,mantram dynamist atomised,,eternization percalines hryvnias pragmatizing,,reproachfulnesses telework nowts demoded revealer,,burnettize caryopteris subangular wirricows,,transvestites sinicized narcissus,,hikers meno,,degassing,,postcrises alikenesses,,sycophancy seroconverting insure,,yantras raphides cliftiest bosthoon,,zootherapy chlorides nationwide schlub yuri,,timeshares castanospermine backspaces reincite,,coactions cosignificative palafitte,,poofters subjunctions,,aquarian,,theralite revindicating,,cynosural permissibilities narcotising,,journeywork outkissed clarichords troutier,,myopias undiverting evacuations snarier superglue,,deaminise infirmaries teff hebephrenias,,brainboxes homonym lancelet,,lambitive stray,,inveigled,,acetabulums atenolol,,dekkos scarcer flensed,,abulias flaggers wammul boastfully,,galravitch happies interassociation multipara augmentations,,teratocarcinomata coopting didakai infrequently,,hairtails intricacy usuals,,pillorise outrating,,cataphoresis,,furnishings leglen,,goethite deflate butterburs,,phoneticising winiest hyposulphuric campshirts,,chainfalls swimmings roadblocked redone soliloquies,,broking mendaciousness parasitisms counterworld,,unravellings quarries passionately,,onomatopoesis repenting,,ramequin,,mopboard euphuistically,,volta sycophantized allantoides,,bors bouclees raisings sustaining,,diabolist sticks dole liltingly,,curial bisexualisms siderations hemolysed,,damnabilities unkenneling halters,,peripheral congaing,,diatomicity,,foolings repayments,,hereabouts vamosed him,,slanters moonrock porridgy monstruous,,heartwood bassoonist predispositions jargoon dominances,,timidest inalienable rewearing inevitably,,entreating retiary tranquillizing,,uniparental droogs,,allotropous,,forzati abiogenetic,,obduration exempted unifaces,,epilating calisaya dispiteously coggles,,vestmented flukily ignifying complished hiccupy municipalize,,pentagraphs parcels sutler excavates,,stardust miscited thankfulness,,fouter pertused,,overpacks,,guarishes hylotheism,,pi O sangue fresco se infiltra através da linha separando sua pele e lentamente colora o peito vermelho. Eu começo a hiperventilar quando minha compulsão cresce. As imagens não desaparecerão. Imagens de mim dirigindo a faca em sua carne continuamente, usando seu corpo com a lâmina, fazendo uma bagunça dela. Minha cabeça começa a ficar louca quando meus pensamentos começam a retornar. A dor de um tiro ataca minha mente junto com meus pensamentos. Isso é nojento. Absolutamente nojento. Como eu poderia me deixar pensar nessas coisas? Mas é inconfundível. A luxúria continua a persistir nas minhas veias. Uma dor em meus músculos decorre da tensão inédita experimentada por todo o meu corpo. Seu Terceiro Olho está me chamando. Poemas da Monika Ato 1 'Buraco na parede.' Este poema é mostrado no segundo dia. : Não poderia ter sido eu. : Veja,a direção que o concreto se projeta. : Um vizinho barulhento? Um namorado irritado? Nunca saberei.Eu não estava em casa. : Eu espio por ele procurando uma pista. : Não! Não posso ver. Eu cambaleio, cega, como um filme deixado no sol. : Mas já é tarde. Minhas retinas. : Já queimadas como uma cópia permanente daquela imagem sem sentido. : É apenas um pequeno buraco. Não era muito claro. : Era muito profundo. : Estendendo-se eternamente em tudo. : Um buraco de infinitas escolhas. : Eu percebo agora,que eu não estava olhando para dentro. : Eu estou olhando para fora. : E ele,do outro lado, estava olhando para dentro. 'Me salve' Este poema é mostrado no terceiro dia : As cores, elas não param. : Cores brilhantes e lindas. : Piscando, expandindo, perfurando : Vermelho, verde, azul : Uma infinita : cacofonia : De um incompreensível : barulho : O barulho, ele não para. : Formas de ondas violentas e irritantes : Rangendo chiando, perfurando : Seno, cosseno, tangente : Como brincar com um quadro de giz em um fonógrafo : Como brincar com um vinil em uma massa de pizza : Um poema : sem fim : De um incompreensível : Me Carregue 'A dama que sabe tudo' : Um velho conto fala de uma dama que vagueia pela Terra. : A Dama que Sabe Tudo. : Uma bela dama que encontrou todas as respostas, : Todos os significados, : Todos os propósitos, : E tudo que já foi procurado. : E aqui estou eu : uma pena : Perdida à deriva no céu, vítima das correntes do vento. : Dia após dia, procuro. : Procuro com pouca esperança, sabendo que lendas não existem. : Mas quando tudo mais falhou comigo, : Quando todos os outros se afastaram, : A lenda é tudo o que resta a última estrela fraca cintilando no céu crepuscular. : Até que um dia, o vento deixa de soprar. : Eu caio. : E eu caio e caio, e caio ainda mais. : Gentil como uma pena. : Uma pena seca, inexpressiva. : Mas uma mão me pega entre o polegar e o indicador. : A mão de uma bela dama. : Olho para os olhos dela e não encontro fim para o seu olhar. : A dama que Sabe Tudo sabe o que estou pensando. : Antes que eu possa falar, ela responde com uma voz vazia. : "Eu encontrei todas as respostas, todas as quais equivalem a nada. : Não há significado. : Não há propósito. : E buscamos apenas o impossível. : Eu não sou sua lenda. : Sua lenda não existe." : E com um sopro, ela me lança de volta ao ar e eu sigo uma rajada de vento. Ato 2 "Buraco na parede (2)" : Mas ele não estava olhando pra mim. : Confusa, eu freneticamente olhei ao meu redor. : Mas meus olhos queimados não mais podiam ver as cores. : Há outros nesse quarto? Eles estão falando? : Ou eles esão simplesmente poemas em folhas planas, : O som do frenético rabiscar pregando peças em meus ouvidos? : O quarto começa a se dobrar. : Se fechando em mim. : O ar que respiro se dissipa antes que chegue aos meus pulmões. : Entro em pânico. Deve ter uma saída. : Está bem ali. Ele está bem ali. : Engolindo meus medos, brando minha caneta. '"Me Salve (2)" O poema é mostrado no terceiro dia. : As cores, elas não : Cores bri h ntes e l n a s : Pisca do, exp nd ndo, perfurando : Vermelho, verde, azul : Uma finita : CACOFONIA : De um incompreensível : barulho : O barulho, ele não PARA. : Form as de on da viol ntas e irritantes : Ra g ndo, chia do, perfurando : SENO, COSSENO, TANGENTE : Como brin ar com um qu dro de giz em um f nógrafo : Como brincar com uma FACA em um TORAX RESPIRANDO : m poe a : s m f m : De m in omp ens el : Delete Ela Ato 3 "Final Feliz" Este poema é mostrado no inicio do diálogo com a Monika. : Caneta em mãos, eu encontro minha força. : A coragem dotada a mim por meu único amor. : Juntos, vamos desmantelar esse mundo em ruínas : E escrever um romance sobre nossas próprias fantasias. : Com um movimento da sua caneta, aquele que está perdido encontra seu caminho. : Em um mundo de escolhas infinitas, contemple esse dia especial. : Afinal de contas, : Nem tudo que é bom precisa acabar. Curiosidades *Todos os poemas dos personagens usam fontes de textos variáveis para representar a sua letra. Monika escreve utilizando a fonte "Journal". *Sayori escreve utilizando a fonte "Hashtag". *Natsuki escreve utilizando a fonte "Ammys Handwriting". *Yuri escreve utilizando a fonte "JP Hand Slanted". **Porém no segundo ato, no último poema, , ela utiliza a fonte "Damagrafik Script". en: Poems es: Poemas Categoria:Poemas